A Nobody With A Heart
by Crimson Orient
Summary: [AxelxKairi]Two loud footsteps cluttered against the white floors of Organization XIII. Axel was running...his hand gripped on Kairi's wrist. Plan's changed. He's never gonna return her back...not even to Sora.
1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-

_**A Nobody With A Heart**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Prologue:**

Climax and Beginning

* * *

Loud footsteps cluttered against the white steel floors of Organization XIII's building as Axel tried to escape as soon as he could with Kairi clinging beside him like a lost pup. The warmth of Kairi's arm hovered around him like some protective sheet. This made him continue running.

Sometimes, you just had to let go of your own personal goals in life to pursue someone else's. That's what happened to Axel. Later he realized that life without Kairi would be meaningless after all for he knew that no matter what he'd do, Roxas would never return. Kairi was like the light to him. He felt like he had a heart.

He could feel any emotion just like human beings would.

And he felt pain.

He experienced losing Kairi once, and he'd described the feeling so very weird. He didn't realize, though, that he was actually in pain. He felt that…he was like losing Roxas again.

With only the sound of their footsteps within the hall, Axel heard a soft giggle behind him. He smirked to see it was Kairi, looking as if in bliss in their hefty fleeing. Ever since they'd been together, or it would be best to describe that, ever since he'd kidnapped her, a weird feeling stabbed his heart again - a good one and it was happiness.

Another turn to the left of the corridor and they'd be outside the building soon. But when Axel was about to lead left, images of Sora convincing Kairi to return to them flashed through his mind like a gush of water coming from cold falls. He stopped abruptly in a corner, mindlessly letting go of Kairi's wrist as she ran ahead of him.

"Kairi, stop!" he cried, heavily breathing.

Turning gracefully as if the situation was just like of a pure game of scavenger hunt mixed with chase, Kairi stood still, her face bright and somewhat happy.

"What is it?" she asked, panting, her voiced mixed with enthrallment.

Axel didn't move an inch. Instead, he stared at her with a stoic expression plastered in his face. He'd expect her to come to him, though, and so she did. He gazed down on her face as if memorizing its features real carefully, never wanting to forget such a rare kind of beauty he'd find only once in his lifetime.

"Axel, we have to go." Kairi pleaded, although her voice possessed no worries at all. "What's wrong with you? Are you tired?"

The moment her hands touched his shoulder, Axel pulled her close, their bodies colliding against each other like rock against rock. He wanted to hold her again, as if to protect her unnecessarily.

His lips barely grazed the flesh of her neck as he bent his head down on her shoulders and whispered in her ears, "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, escape from…Sora…and the rest of your friends?"

Kairi fought back the tears she had kept for a while and tried not to lose them right here on the spot. Honestly, she didn't care anymore, wrapping her arms around Axel's own neck.

"I want to be with you more than I want to be with them. If we can't be together, I'll never know what to do. I'm not trying to escape from them…I just want to show them that…that I want to be with you more than anything in this world!"

Axel could've sworn he felt something squeeze inside his body, right where the heart's located. The thing is, he didn't have one. "But I'm only a _Nobo_-"

"I don't care," Kairi held him tighter.

He tilted her chin up, stared at her emerald orbs for a moment, and then captured her lips with his. For a moment, they allowed their tongues to dance with each other, loving the intoxicating feel of each other's passion. Except that one of them wasn't so sure if the feeling was real.

After all, probably he's just a_ Nobody with a heart._

"Axel, Kairi!"

They turned. They saw him - the one with the keyblade…with eyes fiery as the weapons Axel possessed. Kairi broke the kiss, and craned her neck to see Sora staring at them with angry, sorrowful eyes. She looked up at Axel who calmly greeted Sora.

"Fight with me!" The keyblade wielder growled.

"Sora, there are more things to-"

"Shut up! Just fight with me!"

Kairi glared at Sora in disbelief. "Sora, what's the matter with you!"

She felt Axel's glove on her shoulder, pushing her aside a little bit before summoning his weapon. "Stay away from this Kairi, I'll do it."

Kairi stared at the two boys in horror. She looked at Sora. He seemed so different. He looked so strong and…furious. She looked at Axel. He looked like the very Axel she had met before. The calm and stoic one.

And right before her eyes, the two charged at each other in full speed. "Axel, Sora! Stop it both of you!" Her heart yearned for Axel, but then, she felt her world turn dark.

…

Today was Saturday and Kairi decided to walk on the beach shore, taking short glances at the small island from afar. Deep in her heart, she knew, that there was someone right there…right there waiting for her. The only thing she could remember, though, was his name. It's Sora.

Yesterday, she was here with Selfie, catching sunset after school before getting back home. Well actually, she was trying to figure out all the empty memories that have been haunting her. Like, there was this particular person who's really a big deal in her life, yet she couldn't even remember that he'd existed.

But maybe, there was a way for her to find out. So she wrote a message in a bottle. A message she was hoping that'd reach its destination precisely. And even before the bottle could travel an inch from her, someone she didn't even know said something in her head. So, it was Sora indeed.

Her view of the island was cut short when she heard a soft bark behind her. Craning her neck, she saw Pluto, the dog she swore she remembered from somewhere.

"Hey there little fella'," she gestured kindly, reaching out an arm for the dog. Probably, Pluto was just a bit too playful so he began to run around.

Kairi laughed, and sooner, found her own self chasing after the dog real slow as the sand made it hard for her to run with big shoes. As she played, the wondrous breeze blew freshly at her pink sundress and her now long tangerine hued hair.

"I'm getting tired…" she eyed Pluto and smiled, taking a seat on the soft sands of Destiny Islands. "Let's rest for a while, okay?"

It seemed that the dog wasn't paying attention to her at all, running around and barking some more. Kairi sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Somehow, I feel that a part of me is missing…I don't understand."

Suddenly, a shadowy haze appeared before her, almost sending the ends of her hair to shoot up. She heard Pluto bark again behind her only to see that he was heading straight to the haze. "Pluto, where are you going?"

Too late – the dog had already gone in. Kairi bit her lip and shakily stood up. Slowly, she went closer to the haze, her heart pounding vividly within each step.

_The answers…must be inside…I will never know if I don't take the risk…_

Without further examining the whole figure, she stepped inside, and then, she felt herself rapidly being dragged by the shadow.

…

"What's with all the loud commotion?" Axel asked himself as he peeped carefully at some teenage kids' "usual spot". He had just arrived here in Twilight Town and he was eager to find out if Sora and the others have come by also.

Groaning at the impossible view, Axel moved a little closer. He stealthily went near the fence to eavesdrop at the conversation.

"Hey Pence, what is she doing here?"

"Wrong question Hayner…you meant – who in the world is she?"

"Break it up guys, you're scaring her."

"Talk to her Olette, will ya?"

Meanwhile, Axel could see three bodies. Two boys and a girl forming a circle or something like that. But at that very moment, he also saw a tangerine head stick out. He didn't notice a small smirk creeping upon his lips.

Upon overhearing the whole conversation between the kids, Axel grinned to himself and decided to walk away to wait for the opportune moment to get together with Kairi.

Yes, that was her name. And she was looking for Sora, too, just as he was. Indeed. He was thinking of the right thing. Kairi was the perfect bait.

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**Elie's Note:** So, how was it for my first KH fic? Should I continue? Or leave this, pages by pages under the Kingdom Hearts category?


	2. Twilight Town

-o-o-o-

_**A Nobody With A Heart**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1:**

**Twilight Town**

"So…Kairi…what brings you here in Twilight Town?" Hayner asked, trying his best not to gawk at the pretty, pink-dressed girl sitting on their favorite couch. For a moment, it was awkward for them, though, but they'd gotten used to it to it after a short intro.

"I…I actually don't know." Kairi replied, pulling her head back on the couch. If she really had any reasons, she'd spill it out without second thought, for she _was _dying to go home.

"That's weird. You don't even know how you'd get here…" Olette murmured, shaking her head in dismay.

Hayner nodded and Pence continued, "Plus, you're definitely not from this world-"

"Hayner, Pence!" Olette scolded, and then turned back to Kairi smiling, "Sorry about their, uh, you know…rudeness."

Kairi blushed, feeling uncomfortable on her seat. "Not at all! In fact, I was just about to go-" with all the unexpected emotions running through and through her, _Sora_ unexpectedly appeared in her mind, "Um…by the way- do you know a boy named Sora?"

The three teens shook their heads at the same time, and Kairi felt so disappointed that she wanted to cry for home and wish that she'd never gone inside that portal. But…things were too late now. She's lost.

Tender Olette saw the gloom in her new friend's face that she decided to cheer her up. "Guys, I have a surprise!" Pence and Hayner looked at her excitedly while Kairi just meekly smiled at the announcement.

Olette saw her, and hiding her frown, she pulled four sea-salt ice-creams that'd seemed to have popped out of her back. Hayner and Pence snatched their share quick and began licking them up before they'd melt away. "Gee, Olette, you're the best!" Hayner cried.

"Here Kairi, it's the best treat in this town!" Olette exclaimed, offering the ice-cream to Kairi. The girl received it with a grateful heart, and did the same as the crew – laughing at how theirs are beginning to melt, the funny yet delicious flavor, and the color.

After finishing her share, Kairi looked up and smiled at them. She really didn't know what'd gotten her in this place called Twilight Town, but she's thankful for friends like them…even for just a short while. Slowly, she got up from the couch and said to them, "Hayner…Pence…Olette…thanks."

…

There was a faint light reflecting in the skies of Twilight Town and Axel wondered whether the time was dawn or sunset. He was rather surprised at the few numbers of people roaming by the streets, so he decided it was almost night time. And, it was time to go home for him…_and_ for Kairi.

'I'll take her to a nice hiding place before I go back to **The World That Never Was**…I couldn't attempt an AWOL with her beside me,' Axel thought, summoning a pitch-black portal he was using to transfer in one place to another.

Stepping one foot inside, he turned for a moment, and smirked.

"Roxas…you never existed in this world in the first place." His voice echoed in the street with no single trace of the portal.

…

"Aw, man…I'm never good in playing cards!" Hayner cried, throwing all his cards on the table, and making everyone in the room stare at him like hurt animals. "What? I'm not gonna play anymore. It's so boring!"

Kairi laughed, setting her own set down. "I guess you're right. Playing cards _is_ boring-"

"Don't defend him, Kairi. He just sucks at it," Olette contradicted, smirking at Hayner who looked like a red tomato wanting to sicken the life out of her.

Kairi smiled at the effectively irritating joke and stretched her arms over her head while Pence gathered all their cards and arranged them neatly back again. Olette and Hayner on the other hand, were busy arguing nonsensical things again.

"Don't worry, they're always like that," Pence smiled behind Kairi as they watched the scene before them. Kairi couldn't help but to look happy even though she felt entirely different inside.

"I think they'd make a great couple someday…" she murmured, closing her eyes a little bit as if remembering some occasions when she's with a certain-

Pence stared at her for a moment and then laughed nervously. "I'm glad that someday isn't so soon…"

The sudden reoccurring thoughts washed away easily, and turning back to Pence, Kairi had this weird feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Hayner, Pence, Olette…"

The sounding of her soft, firm voice made the three of them turn to her – she looked pretty much fine, except with the hint of sadness and longing in her eyes that they couldn't describe.

Kairi looked up at them, plastered the same warm smile she showed to them earlier, and said, "Guys…If you find someone named Sora, please let him know that I've been here, okay?"

Olette stood up, tried to reach for her and then –

-A pitch-black portal opens behind Kairi, making Hayner grab Olette away and Pence to shout, "What's THAT?"

Axel emerged from the darkness, glistening in triumph as his hand took hold of Kairi's shoulder and brought her close. All the girl could do was to slap him with a furious glare, in which he didn't even seem to notice anyway.

"You're coming with me, sweetheart," He spoke; returning her glare with a grin that she somewhat felt her heart skip a beat. Struck at the moment, but was somehow able to relieve herself from it, Kairi tried to shrug her shoulders vigorously, desperately wanting the Nobody's hand off her.

"Kairi…!" Hayner cried, "Let her go, you freak!"

Axel rather smiled. It was the first time he's called a freak…like, _ever_.

"Look, kid, you don't know who this girl's yet," he began, with a tone of amusement in his voice, "As well as the rest of you…so I suggest you guys have to chill for a while until we leave, got it memorized?"

"But what are you gonna do to her?" Olette asked, quivering at the sight of Axel. Of course she wasn't scared of his face. She was rather surprised of what he's wearing. He couldn't be wearing that if he was just a normal guy…a normal one, just like the rest of them.

The three best of friends felt as if they were stuck on a problem that they're never gonna solve. Thing is, it's not their problem. They never have been in this sort of situation before, so they were like…enjoying themselves, perhaps?

Axel laughed, "It's a secret. Why should I tell you anyway?" This time, he snaked his hand right on Kairi's waist, and pulled her closer-failing to notice her blush as she bumped to his chest.

Anger was swelling amongst the friends, and they demanded to have Kairi released. Their futile efforts made Axel want to stay and be amused for more, but then, he decided it'd be best to leave before these kids might faint in heart-attack.

Kairi felt herself being dragged into the portal, and her eyes beamed in horror - scratching away from Axel's firm, determined grip. Realizing there was no other choice left; she turned her head at their direction and smiled.

"I'm really thankful I've met people like you, guys…I'll never forget you and…don't forget to tell a boy named Sora that I've been looking for him," before continuing, she turned first to Axel, and was pretty shocked to see him grin at her like that.

"Done with the short speech?" Axel asked sarcastically. After that, he pulled her again and made her go first in the portal. Lastly, he turned to the three. "Also, don't forget to tell Sora to look for her…_got it memorized_?"

Hayner wanted to jump at him, "_Got it memorized_, my ass! Give her back to us"

Those last words never reached Axel's ear as the portal disappeared in thin air.

**TBC…?**

-o-o-o-

**Elie's Note:** Two words to describe the late update: **_Fucking school_**.

Anyways, I know that this pairing _isn't_ **canon**. Oh yes, I know that very well. I've played the game, followed the storyline, and know what happened. What the hell is fanfiction for, then? I just don't want reviews to contain, like**_, "Have you even played the game? Axel and Kairi is sooo impossible!" _**Well, hell yes I have, and fuck yes, I know. But so what? I mean, I wrote this story. This is only fanfiction.

Err...um, _peace out, dawgz_.


End file.
